


Safe in my arms

by Gabrielle_Manchot



Category: Metallica
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 17:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabrielle_Manchot/pseuds/Gabrielle_Manchot
Summary: Sleeping for him was torture, it wasn't something relaxing as everyone said, it was seeing in each dream a different scene from the death of a close friend or one of his family members, sometimes he could be aware that everything was a dream, but the mind is powerful enough to make him believe that everything he saw was real and he was unable to do anything to help them.





	Safe in my arms

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Well i hope than you can enjoy this fanfic like i enojoyed write it nwn, in sorry if i have some lack of spelling, but English is not my native language :(.

Kirk woke up suddenly, sitting by a mere impulse, with his heart racing, and his hands trembling, while the cold sweat was flowing through his body in small drops, his heavy and agitated breath, he could feel a knot forming in his throat while the tears formed in his eyes.

He had a nightmare again.

He was no longer a small child to be able to continue having nightmares, nevertheless had been something with which he had always bundled since his childhood, his mother said that as he grew up that fear would be removed but that had never happened, since that as the nightmares grew, so did they, more and more horrible.

Sleeping for him was torture, it wasn't something relaxing as everyone said, it was seeing in each dream a different scene from the death of a close friend or one of his family members, sometimes he could be aware that everything was a dream, but the mind is powerful enough to make him believe that everything he saw was real and he was unable to do anything to help them.

The dream had been horrible, he saw an accident in which cliff died, he was not to blame for his death but all the people (including his band mates) than it was all his fault like if he has done it on purpose, every time he thought that, he could felt a strong pressure on the chest at the same time he felt the tears comming together in large drops in his eyes, and however much he tried to hide them could not, he could only feel them rolling down his cheeks until he fell on his chin, while he lamented in a low voice for something that never happened in real life, sobbing in silence and trying not to make noise when he cried because his bandmate and friend Lars slept on the other side of the bed, Lars had not been sleeping in his room for a long time. Kirk had been forced to sleep with him bucause a tornado named "Drunk Lars and James" had gone through Lars room destroying (and even burning) everything, but Kirk did not mind the fact of sleeping with him, the bed was quite large and after all Lars was his friend and one of the people he trusted most in the world.  
-Lars  
Kirk did not really want to wake him, but he really felt awful he shook Lars a little to wake him up and tried to say his name but the terrible knot in his throat and his choppy voice stopped him  
-Lars  
"Uhh ..." Lars said sleepily just shifting position so he could continue sleeping.

"Lars ... please wake up," Kirk said, trying to sound hopeless as possible.

"What the hell Kirk?" Lars said, slowly and lazily turning on the little lamp on the nightstand while he rubbed his eyes. "I hope it's for something good, Because if it don't I swear than ..."

He cut off the last word when he saw Kirk's tears-drenched face and as if he had been treated magically, he woke up quickly, staring at Kirk, who looked down at his.  
"Kirk, whathappened?" Said Lars worried to see his friend so badly.

"I-I h-h-had a nightmare" Kirk replied, whit his voice cutting off.

Lars was surprised for a moment at the response of his friend, thinking what he could do, it was well known by all that Lars was not the best person comforting people, sometimes even made them feel better he make them feel worse, but he had to make his best to Kirk.

"Well..." he said putting a hand on Kirk's shoulder "You could tell me the dream... My mother always did that when I had a nightmare and it was always worked with me" he finished the sentence with a smile on his face but Kirk's head still low and he could see the tears still flowing down his jaw, falling to the quilt and soaking it.

Kirk was too shy to tell him about his dream and more involving the whole band in it, so he did not answer anything, but within a few seconds felt Lars arms around him in a warm hug. "You are with me, nothing will happen to you, you're safe because I'll protect you," Lars whispered to Kirk as he gently stroking his back in an attempt to make kirk cry out, making Kirk's eyes flood back as he clutched Lars tightly. tears streamed freely down his face to the bare skin of Lars' shoulder, smelling the natural scent of that pale skin, as he felt his heart slowly quench and the pressure on his chest was disappearing, he began to feel better ...

Lars had not lied with those words, Kirk was safe with him.

After a while they both separated back to their initial positions, looking at other's face for a few seconds, missing one in the other's eyes, Kirk in those emerald eyes that he secretly loved and Lars in those brown eyes that although he had seen them every day had never noticed its incredible beauty, Lars was the first to break that vision when he decided to pass a lock of Kirk's hair behind his ear, then to wipe the Kirk's tears with part of the sheet "If you do not want to tell me your dream, it's okay, I will not force you to anything, but ... do you feel better already?" Lars asked as Kirk answered by tilting his head up and down with a faint smile on his face. .

-Well, do you want to try to go back to sleep?

Another affirmative answer from Kirk.

Lars switched off the light by lying down on the bed again, wishing Kirk a good night and closing his eyes ready to sleep, but before long he could feel Kirk approaching him, sticking as close as possible to the smaller one, Lars smoothed a finger down Kirk's face, admiring his face and eyes, missing out on the infinity of these, contemplating for a few seconds the meaning of the word "I love you", then giving him a short kiss in the forehead, and passing his arm above Kirk's body finishing in a warm and protective hug.

"Do you want to talk about your dream?"

-I'll tell you tomorrow.

"Okay ... Good night, Kirk."

-Thanks Lars.

They both closed their eyes slowly and Kirk lowered his head to Lars's chest, being able to hear his slow heartbeat, being the most soothing sound that there could be hatred in his life and more after a long night like that, he was convinced that this time he would not have any nightmares, because in Lars' arms he would be sure.

-Jeg elsker dig ....- Lars said in a soft whisper caressing Kir's curly hair, giving himself the freedom to entangle his fingers between those rebellious curlers and to breathe for the last time the shampoo smell in Kirk's hair, later finally go back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Jeg elsker dig=I love you in danish  
> I hope you liked it :'D  
> Xoxo!


End file.
